How Cliché
by I Am The Meme Queen
Summary: My brother Julian and I were at home watching Transformers: Prime, when suddenly we're thrown into their universe and turned into cybertronians. How cliché, right? Read our adventures and see if we ever return home! Rate & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I've been on, but I am happy to inform that I am writing a new work of fiction which I hope all of you like! This chapter will be short, but don't worry the next will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Transformers belongs to Hasbro, enjoy the story!**

"Juuuuuuulian!" I whined from the bottom of the steps.  
" Come downstairs and watch Transformers with meeeee!" I was impatient and hoped he wouldn't stay on his Xbox to continue playing Minecraft. It didn't surprise me; I mean what thirteen year old boy wouldn't be glued to his TV with some kind of game on it. We were both left at home while my mom and younger sister went out, Julian and I were supposed to clean but what kid would clean with an Xbox and Netflix around?

"Okay peach, I'll be down soon," He finally answered.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, why did he have to call me that? I went into the living room and plopped down on my couch, wondering how long it would take my brother to come downstairs. After a few minutes he finally came downstairs and sat beside me.

"So, did you finish that castle thingy you were building?" I asked, turning on the TV and clicking on the Netflix icon.

"Nah, Viking and I still have a lot to finish," He said, shrugging. "Maybe when we're done you can come and check it out."

" That sounds really cool; I hope you didn't overload the place with the butt ugly villagers," I grinned and pressed play on a new episode. He laughed and the intro started, we were only a couple seconds into the episode when the lights began to flicker wildly and Julian looked at me with furrowed brows.

"Shit," I cursed and prayed that there wouldn't be a blackout.  
We were both confused on why the lights were flickering, This usually happened during a storm, but the skies were clear, maybe there was something wrong with the power line. 

"Hey, uh Vanessa," Julian said, eyes going wide.

"What jul-"I started, but my attention snapped to the TV. It was going haywire! The show became distorted and a huge flash erupted in the room then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the favorites and follows, as promised chapter 2!**

* * *

"Vanessa! Vanessa, wake up!"  
I groaned and opened my eyes, what happened? Why was it so bright too?

"Ugh...my head, where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like a desert"

I sat up and looked around; there was nothing in sight just sand and dirt. He was right it pretty much was a scorching wasteland; my poor head was pounding and where the heck was Julian? I turned and there was a robot instead of my little brother.

"Shit! Julian is that you?" I exclaimed, trying to get up. How did this happen and was I robot too? I looked down at my hands, they were metal and more claw like; definitely not human hands. This couldn't be happening; it had to be a dream of some sort. Maybe we were in coma or possibly dead and this was some kind of weird, messed up paradise? Anything, but this actually being real!

"Yeah it's me, peach" he said, helping me up. I got a good look at him; he had yellow eyes...err optics? His armor was a dark green and black, I couldn't tell whether if he was a grounder or flyer. I would just have to find out later.

"So, uh we're giant robots now and I think we're in the transformers universe." I said, wondering what we should do and how we were going to get home.

"No shit Vanessa, what are we going to do? It's not like we can go home when we don't know how or if we're stuck like this!" He said kicking the ground and leaving a huge hole in place.

"What's wrong Julian, you mad that you won't be able to play Xbox anymore?" I teased and playfully punched him; he punched back harder and looked irritated.

"I'm fucking _serious _Vanessa, what are we going to do!"

"Damn Julian, I was only trying to lighten the mood," I grumbled and rubbed my arm. Jeez, you'd think a guy could take a joke.

"Besides, since we're Cybertronians there's no doubt that both the 'bots and 'cons picked up our energy signals."

"Who do you think will get to us first?" He asked, looking around to see if there was any sign of either fraction.

"I don't know either side could get to us, so it's like a fifty percent chance," I said and hoped the decepticons wouldn't get to us first, I hated the idea of serving under Megatron. It would be putting my and brother's life under a crazed dictator. We would have to claim as neutrals, come up with other names, and be able to show our worth.

"You look like a seeker and your paint job is kinda cool too," Julian murmured

"Hmm really, is that a good or bad thing?" I said, looking at my paintjob. It was red and orange it almost looked like fire.

He shrugged and inspected himself.

"So, am I a seeker like you too or a grounder?"

" Well not exactly a seeker and definitely not a grounder, now that I'm getting a better look at you; you're probably a 'copter,"

Before Julian could respond a greenish flash appeared in front of us and four vehicons came out, great just what needed; decepticons' got to us first and there was no way to get out of this without being killed. The vehicons raised their cannons at and circled us.

"Neutrals! We're neutrals!" I shouted, panicking and waving my hands around to show that we were not armed. The vehicons didn't lower their weapons; instead they began to shove us into the ground bridge. We were eventually shoved into the decepticon control center, where Megatron himself was in front of us. I glanced around, seeing Starscream and Soundwave in the room as well.

"I have been told that the two of you claim to be neutrals?" Megatron questioned, examining my brother and me, he was intimidating and anxiety shook through my entire body. I felt like I was going to be sick, but I gathered myself and displayed calm posture though I was scared out of my mind.

"Yes we are," I said slowly, continuing. "I am Phoenix and this is my brother Demonstrike, we are here to serve you and the decepticon cause, sir" I waited patiently and hoped none of them could hear my shaking, I wondered if Julian was as nervous as I was.

"Starscream," Megatron snarled not bothering to look over at his second in command.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Starscream sneered.

"The two of them will be under your command and make sure that our new recruits are well adjusted." Megatron said, not taking his eyes off us. Starscream glowered at the big mech's back before turning his attention forward again.

"Of course, my liege," Starscream bowed and led us out; I let out a sigh relief. We've survived our encounter with Megatron and joined the decepticon ranks. Starscream led us to what looked like our private quarters and began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to show us around, Commander?" I asked, glancing inside my quarters.

"I'm sure the two of you can figure out where everything is, I have more important matters to attend," he said, walking away. Julian grumbled something under his breath and I snorted. It was clear we wouldn't be getting along too well with our new commander. I went inside and immediately saw a data pad next to the bed...err berth? I picked up the data pad and turned it on; there was a list of assignments. The first one was to pay a visit to Knockout; I turned off the data pad and placed it back, couldn't keep the doc waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, they always make my day and encourage me to write more! I hope I didn't make anyone too ooc, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Demonstrike?" Julian asked, while keeping pace with me as I was out looking for the medical bay, since Starscream wasn't much help.

"It was only thing that popped in my mind at that moment," I retorted.  
" What did you want me to say, it's not like we can use our human names." I was getting irritated, where the hell was the medbay? Why couldn't the 'cons have a map or something of the base.

"But still, **_Demonstrike_**?"

I huffed in frustration of not finding the medbay and my brother wouldn't stop pestering about his new name.

"What did you _**want**_?" I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Would you have rather been named king douche bag?" I sneered and began walking again, my brother followed.

" Okay, okay, okay," he replied.  
" I mean you did pick out a cool enough name, not bad Phoenix," he playfully punched me in the arm and winked. I rolled my optics and looked for any vehicons that could give us directions, one was walking towards us.

"Hey, do you know where we can find the medbay?" I asked, the vehicon pointed to our left. I gave him gracious nod and walked into the room, Knockout was thankfully in there with his back to us. I knocked on the wall and he turned around.

"Ah, you must be the new recruits," Knockout purred. I bit my lip and fidgeted a little, I forgot how flirtatious the medic could be.

"I'm Demonstrike and this is my sister, Phoenix," Julian said, nudging me with his elbow and I broke off from my thoughts and smiled sheepishly at Knockout. He smirked in return and motioned for me to lay down on the examination berth.

"Come here Phoenix; let the good doctor take a look at you."

"Joining the decepticons was the worst thing I have ever done," I thought and lied down on the berth, hoping this examination would go by fast. It was awkward enough to be in a ship full of mech's and to have one being a flirt right now made it worst. Flying sparks caught my attention; Knockout was putting the decepticon insignia on my chest plate. When he finally finished, I quickly got up and Julian walked over and took my place.

"Well Doc I gotta admit, you're handiwork is quite impressive," I looked down at the insignia, Knockout did have a talent for making everything look stunning.

"Thank you, I take pride in what I do, not just anyone can do it," He said and finally finished with my brother's insignia. Julian...err I mean Demonstrike got up and walked over to me, looking at his insignia as well.

"It seems that the two of you are in working condition and have your alt modes already picked out," Knockout filling out a datapad, Demonstrike nodded and walked out, I followed him and gave Knockout a 'thank you' before leaving the medbay. Demonstrike was leaning against the wall, he looked excited.

"Commander screechy wants us to go look for energon signatures and for any autobot activity," he said with a grin and I giggled at his nickname for Starscream, it was perfect match.

"If we come across any 'bots, I hope you remember your karate moves," I teased, but in all seriousness I was somewhat worried for my brother. He hadn't practiced fighting skills or took classes, I taught him some moves from what I learned from my kick boxing classes but it wasn't enough for a fight against 'bots who've had years of training.

"We're definitely going to train after this, I mean we're both pretty rusty and plus we also have to learn to use the weapons that we have," I continued and watched my hands form into cannons. Demonstrike nodded, watching his hands turn into cannons as well.

"We might as well be going," he said, smirking.  
" Don't wanna miss the chance of fighting the bots,"

* * *

Flying wasn't as easy as I thought, I was having trouble with keeping my balance; like transforming wasn't hard enough. My brother was a natural, he tried to help me with my balance and I managed to keep it. Flying was actually fun, I've always wanted to fly now I finally got my wish.

"Hey, I picked some energon signatures below us!" Demonstrike exclaimed, doing a nose dive and I followed after him. He landed gracefully and I stumbled forward, I glared at him it wasn't fair that he was able to do everything with grace, at least with flight.

"So where's the signatures coming from?" I asked, looking around and he pointed over to the cave. Demonstrike went inside with his cannons activated. I waited a few minutes, wondering if my brother would need my help. When he yelled,  
"Phoenix! We found the mother lode!"

I chuckled and opened up my comm. link.

**: Commander Starscream, I think you'll be happy to know that we've located energon signatures, I'm sending my coordinates:**

**: Good, I will be sending troops to your coordinates, you two are more useful than I thought:**

Starscream said before disconnecting the link.  
"Thanks for having some faith in us, Screamy" I muttered sarcastically, suddenly a ground bridge opened up in front of me and instead of vehicons, autobots came out. It was Bumblebee and Arcee; they immediately raised their weapons and began to shoot. I yelped and ducked behind a rock, shooting back.

**:'Strike, you better get your sorry aft out here right now! I'm takin' heavy fire:**

I shot a couple more rounds and rolled over to the next boulder. Demonstrike came rushing out, shooting straight at Bumblebee. I continued shooting at Arcee hoping to get a successful shot soon, I quickly looked over at my brother and he was in full blown fist fight with the yellow scout. Arcee continued shooting at me and one of her shots got me in the arm, I cried out and took cover behind the boulder.

_"Where are the fuckin' troops?"_

I was enraged and ignored the burning sensation in my arm; I popped back up from my cover and took the shot. Surprisingly it hit her right in the abdomen and she staggered back, clutching the wound. A ground bridge opened and the vehicons came out, shooting at the two Autobots.

" 'Bee fall back!" Arcee shouted, wincing. Bumblebee punched Demonstrike in the face and ran over to Arcee, a ground bridge opened behind the two of them and they disappeared into it. I sighed and made my way over to Demonstrike, who was rubbing his faceplate at the moment.

"Hey Phoenix! Did you see-" he stopped as he finally noticed the condition of my arm.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked, I rolled my optics as if wasn't obvious of what had happened.

"Arcee had a lucky shot," I replied, giving a small pained smile.

"I comm-ed Soundwave he should be opening up a ground bridge, don't worry I'm sure the Doc'll get it patched up," he said, placing a servo on my shoulder. I grimaced; another visit with Knockout was not something I was looking forward to. I had nothing against him even if he was an egotistical narcissist. I was just a bit uncomfortable with his constant flirting and not mention I had somewhat of a fear for needles and other doctor stuff. A ground bridge appeared in front of us and we both walked into it, ending up in the medbay.

"Did the little bird hurt herself?" He asked in that purring voice of his, I rolled my optics and walked over to berth.

"Just patch up my arm, Doc" I urged, this needed to go by quickly as possible. Knockout nodded and began working on my arm.

"Mind telling me how you got this nasty wound?"

I turned my head over to face him and replied.

"An autobot femme had a lucky shot, surprised it didn't blast my entire arm off."

"You're pretty lucky it didn't, anyway I'm done," he said and I got up, moving my arm.

"Good as new, thanks Doc," I said with a small grin.

"You're welcome," he smirked and placed a hand on his hip.

"Come in sometime and I can make your paint job even more dashing,"

I shrugged, a retouch wouldn't sound bad. However I was in desperate need for a recharge.

"I'll think about it Doc, thanks again." I said leaving the room and headed straight for my quarters. However, I didn't get far when I bumped into Starscream.

"Ah Phoenix, just the 'bot I wanted to see," he said and I raised a brow in suspicion, what could he possibly want?

"I must say, I was extremely impressed with your performance earlier today,"

I was surprised, Starscream actually complimented me.

"Thank you, sir" I grinned. "After all, I'm not one to give up so easily."

I shifted uncomfortably, was this all Starscream was here to tell me?

"Well uh Commander, I regret to cut our conversation short, but I am in desperate need of recharge,"

"Err yes, I won't keep you from it, seeing as you are clearly exhausted."

I nodded and walked off to my quarters, I was too tired to give him a goodbye or anything. Once reaching my quarters, I immediately collapsed on my berth and fell into stasis.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, it's been a year since I updated this story and I have plenty of good reasons. To keep it short, my house caught on fire and well I lost almost everything and I went without a computer for a while, school also caught up with me and well I kind of lost motivation for this story. However, this doesn't mean I gave up on this story because I know a lot of you like this story. So I'm going to continue this story for you guys, anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does. Blah, Blah, Blah.**

* * *

We had been here for a couple of weeks now, every day felt like hell. Missions, scouting, and even the occasional battle with Autobots had left me bent, scratched, and other non-serious things that resulted from a fight; maybe I would take Knockout's offer for a new paint job. Julian- err Demonstrike was exhausted too but we wouldn't dare show it, the fear of being seen as weaklings and being thrown off the ship was a constant worry for us, well for me at least. Yesterday's mission had me dragging myself to get an energon cube with the occasional pebble coming out from under my chasis; God there were so many rocks. Using Cybertronian terms wasn't that easy either, it was difficult to not use regular english words for certain things and don't even get me started on swearing, not being able to say 'fuck' aloud can drive some people crazy. Finally getting an energon cube after what it seemed like walking five miles to get it, I barely got a sip out of it before Starscreech commed me.

**:Yes Starscream, what do you want?:**

**:You should show some respect to your commanding officer or I will not be so kind:**

**:Okay **_**Commander **_**Starscream, what do you wish to tell me:**

He gave an exasperated growl and I snickered quietly, annoying him was way too easy.

**:Find that brother of yours and tell him you both have a mission to attend to:**

I sighed heavily and groaned out loud, another life endangering mission just wonderful; If you haven't realized it yet, I'm a huge complainer. Scowling, I made my way to find my darling brother which he wasn't that hard to find since he was walking down my way.

"Bruh, we've got a mission," I said, resting my arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know, Screamy McScreech commed me the details," he replied with a grin on his face, letting out a loud laugh.

"So where we headin'?" I asked, "Please tell this place doesn't have enormous rocks."

He shook his head, "Nah, there's no big rocks where we're going just a desert, cacti, and tacos."

I was confused for a moment before it struck me and I hit his arm, letting out a squeal of excitement.

"¡Ay! Watch it with the arm," he exclaimed, glaring at me while he rubbed the spot I hit. I rolled my eyes and waved him off, it wasn't like I hit him that hard.

"No way! We're going to México?" I grinned widely, the last time we went to Mexico was with the family but that was years ago and before we got stuck here. It dawned upon me that I would not be able to eat any of the food, I let out a loud cry which had Demonstrike sending me a confused look, even the passing Vehicons gave me weird looks.

"Ugh! what is wrong with you?" He hissed, looking embarrassed.

"We can't eat the food there!" I bawled out in a dramatic manner, "I don't think I'll make it out there." I grabbed his arm before sliding onto the floor and laying there in sadness. Demonstrike face palmed and kicked me gently, it was clear he was irritated by my antics.  
"Come on, we don't have all day!" he growled, walking in the direction of the space bridge. I quickly got up and chased after him.  
"Wait for me!"

* * *

Mexico was a lot hotter than I remember, the moment I stepped out of the space bridge portal the heat hit me like a brick to the face. My cooling fans kicked in, it freaked me out a bit because all I heard was what I could only describe as the sound a computer makes after it gets really heated or something. You wouldn't think giant robots would get hot but that was a very false assumption. We were in the desert part of Mexico, where exactly? I couldn't tell you but it wasn't near any cities and you could see cacti for miles. A hot blazing sun and sand upon sand, with tumbleweeds here and there that would move occasionally by a light breeze.

"What's the point of coming to México if we can't eat the food," I whined and kicked a tumbleweed out of my way. It was a fact that Cybertronians could project images that look like humans to disguise their true forms but I still haven't been able to activate it.

"Not everything's about food, Vanessa." Demonstrike retorted as he continued to walk on, I could hear his cooling fans from all the way back here. His dark paint job was probably killing him right now, poor dude.

"It's _Phoenix, _remember?" I stressed, "You can't call me Vanessa anymore, otherwise you'll say it around them and fuck everything up."

"Okay, whatever _Phoenix," _He said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, where close to the location,"

I sighed and shook my head, I knew my constant nagging annoyed him but it really was for his own good. If a slip up happened in front of Megatron or anyone else, we would have a hard time trying to explain and cover it. We continued walking forward with the hot, blazing sun beating down on us and the constant sound of beeping from the radar and the crunching of the ground underneath us. It was just silence between us, this world had put so much pressure and stress upon the both of us that we barely ever got time to relax and just talk about whatever. All this worrying was putting a strain on our bond, most days it seemed like we couldn't go a second without snapping at each other. We missed our comfortable lives and the reality of being stuck here for the rest of our days seemed very likely.

Demonstrike abruptly stopped in the middle of walking, my optics were glued down to the ground while I was in deep thought so I didn't notice he had stopped until I bumped into him.

"Pit! Watch where you're going," He growled and pushed me back.

"Why the frag did you randomly stop?" I scowled before he pointed down below where a canyon resided. I groaned loudly, now there would be hours spent trying to find the stupid energon; there were definitely better things that I could do with my time than looking for energon pits that might not even be there still.

"Come on, let's just get this over with," He said with a shrug and slid down into the canyon, I mumble curses as I slid down right after him while hoping I wouldn't fall on my face. This was some parkour bullshit because Demonstrike was making this seem easy and I was struggling not to trip and die, we finally made it to the bottom after what it seemed like forever. Demonstrike walked forward and read the radar for any signs the energon was near by. I trailed behind while looking around to see if the energon was anywhere in near sight but as usually to make my job harder, the energon was always hidden out of plain sight.

"Any luck?" I asked but he shook his head.

"No, not yet," he sighed. "But I think we're getting close, the signal is getting stronger."

The radar's beeping was getting louder as we reached the end of the canyon however, there was absolutely no energon in sight just a huge wall of layering rocks. It was a dead end.

"This place is so full of slag, it's not even funny." I fumed, crossing my arms. This was a huge waste of time, I really could be doing better things like go out flying or something else instead of going on a wild goose chase. Demonstrike ignored me and continued to look around for anything that would give away that the energon was hidden inside. Five minutes later, he found a hole within the canyon and the radar was going haywire. Yup, he was certain that the energon was hidden in there.

"Hey Phoenix!" He hollered out, motioning to come over to his position. "I need you do to do something,"

I rolled my optics and made my way over to him, "What do you want?" I groaned, placing my hands on my hips.

"You're small enough to fit through there," he said, gesturing to the hole in the wall. "So I need you to crawl through and see if there's any energon."

"Oh hell no!" I exclaimed, "There is no way I'm going in there after what happened last time."

Demonstrike gave an exasperated sigh, "C'mon, I'll give you half of my energon portion."

I shook my head, "I'm not going in there, no force on this planet will make me go."

"I'll take your patrol for a week," He offered, I gave him a hesitant look before nodding my head in agreement.

"Make it two and you got a deal,"

He scowled at me and stuck out his hand, "Fine, deal." He said and I shook his hand before crawling inside.

It was somewhat of a tight squeeze, but I was able to shimmy my way through the tunnel and to the other side. I pushed myself out of the hole and ended up falling face first onto the ground.

"Ow.."

"You okay?" Demonstrike hollered, his voice echoing all over the place. I got up and dusted off my plating, rubbing the dull sore that was forming on my face.

"I'm fine," I called back, getting out a radar of my own. "I think the energon is close, this thing is going haywire!"

I walked forward for a couple of minutes before coming across a large section of blue glowing crystals.

"Yo! I found it!" I called out to Demonstrike, hoping he would hear me. I walked around area, wondering if there were any more cavernous spaces full of energon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark purple glow behind several large rocks. I walked towards the glow and peeked around the rocks and came across the same crystallized energon, however, this one was a dark purple.

"Weird, didn't think energon could be this color." I murmured, slightly mesmerized by the glow.

**:PHOENIX: **

I jumped as a voice screeched in my ear. Great, it was Starscream. I closed my eyes and shook my head, ridding myself of whatever trance I was in before.

**:Yes, Starscream?:**

**:Have you found the energon's location yet? **_**Lord **_**Megatron grows impatient:**

**:Tell our dearest **_**Master**_** that I have found the location of the energon:  
:Good, I will send the troops to excavate the area shortly:**

**:Wait, I have on question:  
:Make it quick! I have other things to attend to:**

**:Should energon be purple?:**

* * *

Turns out that the purple crystallized energon was the blood of Unicron. Demonstrike had made the mistake of calling it the "blood of unicorn" several times which earned him weird looks from 'Cons who heard the phrase being used. Apparently everyone and their mother knew who and what Unicron was, I gathered enough information to make a general assumption but I would probably have to read up on the history of Cybertronians later on when I had free time. A loud crash had broke me out of my current thoughts as I looked over to ground below. A couple of Eradicons had crashed into each other, causing a mess. Why was I put in charge of these idiots? Oh yeah, because Demonstrike had taken my patrols upon our agreement. I would rather do boring patrols for the rest of my life than do this.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Get back to work!" I barked out as the Eradicons went back to whatever they were doing. The clacking of heels behind me caught my attention, I turned around to see Starscream walking towards me.

"Starscream." I gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. Starscream scowled and clasped his hands behind him before standing next to her.

"What is their progress?" he asked, peering over to the workers done below.

"They've done well so far, there hasn't been a disastrous event yet." I said, looking from worker to worker. "Amazing that all this energon is here."

"Impressive, Yes?"A voice called out, Starscream and I turned around to find Megatron walking into the room.

"The very fuel of Cybertron, scattered across the cosmos," He marveled, "And we discover and exhume copious amounts entrapped within the confines of this backwater, human planet."

I stared out into the mine in awe while Starscream moseyed to the edge of the ledge, pointing to the digging crew. "What you and Lord Megatron are witnessing is the result of our hard labor during his three year stay in space. This site, in particular is the most significant." He faced his master. "The drones have been working without pause during your absence and have amassed quite a stockpile."

"I'll say." I chimed, folding my arms impressively, "Looks like you have enough to sustain an army or two."

"Speaking of armies," Starscream chimed in again, "Shall I prepare the Space Bridge, Lord Megatron? To bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three year stay in space."  
"My army will come." Megatron reassured confidently. "But my time has yielded a more…intriguing means of materializing them."

I raised a brow. What the hell could Megatron possibly mean by that? The answer to my question appeared in a matter of second as Megatron reached out and displayed an ominously glowing purple rock. "A solidified form of the matter the ancient texts refer to as The Blood of Unicron."

The sight of the purple energon made me uneasy. Whatever diabolical plan Megatron had in mind, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Gaze upon this matter, my servants." Megatron cooed vivaciously. "Gaze upon…Dark Energon."

"Legend tells his blood holds the power to revive the dead." Starscream stated admiringly. I shuddered at the thought of zombie Autobots and Decepticons roaming about.

"We need only a cadaver to be certain." Megatron clarified. He grinned to Starscream, his red eyes piercing through to the Seekers very spark, "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

Megatron's words sent chills crawling up every inch of my spine. For the sake of experimentation, Megatron was willing to kill Starscream and test an old legend that may not even be true. But hey, better him than me.

Starscream laughed nervously dry, "That may not be necessary, Lord Megatron." He swayed his blood hungry master. "If I may…" He bowed slightly, motioning his hands to the elevator. Coming down on one of the elevator platforms was a drone accompanying a hovering metal stretcher carrying a dead robot body. I walked over to the stretcher; curious as to whom the body belonged to. I turned my head in grimace at the sight of the body.

"Consider it a welcome home present." Starscream offered to Megatron.

"What the hell happened to him" I gasped. "He looks like he went through a paper shredder."

"He tried to be clever with me," Starscream purred, marveling at his sharp fingers, "So he paid the price for his cleverness." He licked his fingers hungrily, "I can still taste his blood on my hands."

My lip twitched as I laughed dryly. _Note to self, do not anger Starscream._

Megatron walked to the dead Autobot, ogling the body as he envisioned it walking by his side and eliminating all within his path. He stood between the body, holding the Dark Energon over him.

"Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark." Megatron raised his arm up and violently stabbed the energon into Cliffjumper's spark chamber. The crystal melted away into the very veins of the dead bot. The liquid traveled throughout the body, filling the lifeless body with vitality.

Cliffjumper's body slowly reverberated and shook in his bonds. Starscream and I backed away, fearful of what results might yield from the unknown energon source. The eyes of the bot shot open, void of any life or soul. His eyes lit up with the purple energon. Snarling animally, Cliffjumper tore at the bonds holding him down. His body thrashed and wrestled against his bonds as he battled to get free.

the dead Autobots freed themselves from their binds, jumping to the ground and scoured around like animals searching for their prey.

The four Decepticon escorts prepped their blasters for an attack. Not two seconds later, Cliffjumper stampeded to two of the escorts and tackled them to the ground. The cons desperately tried to push them off. Punching and pounding at the dead bot. Cliffjumper bit into the Con's neck and tore it right from the shoulders and dug his hands into another con and ripped the wiring to shreds. The two remaining escorts fired upon them, trying to offline the bot. Cliffjumper swiped his hands side to side, swatting the bullets away. He got on all fours and charged the con. He ran between his legs, wrapped his arms around him and literally crushed him to death. The Escort's arms and midsection were crushed into scrap. Cliffjumper grabbed the last con by the head and wrenched it from the Con's shoulders. The undead bot howled victoriously.

"OKAY!" I shrieked. "That was beyond morbid!" I glared to Megatron as he grinned proudly.

"And I can see you're enjoying yourself" I muttered, feeling sick to my stomach after what I had just witnessed.

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN?" Starscream screeched repulsively. "Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?"

"IF THAT IS YOUR PLAN," I roared heatedly, "THEN I AM OUT!"

"These are no longer Autobots." Megatron rumbled tranquilly, meandering to the restrained dead bots. "They are nothing more than beasts," He stamped his foot onto Cliffjumper. "Whose only instinct is to destroy anything and everything in their path." With a hard push of his foot, Megatron sent the undead Autobot down deeper into the mines, plummeting into the second to last floor before the ground floor.

"There, Starscream and Phoenix, lies the key to my indestructible army. Once I learn to control it."

Starscream peered over the edge, still in disbelief in what had happened. However, he couldn't help but marvel at Megatron's plan

"You are INSANE!" I screeched, turning to face Megatron. "Do you honestly think you can control that thing?" I gave a weary laugh and shook my head.

"You truly are an idiot if you-"

I was stopped in mid-sentence as Megatron grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall.

"I have been lenient with you Phoenix, but no longer." He growled, tightening the grip on her throat, "You should learn to keep unwanted words to yourself or it will end in your demise, do you understand?"

I nodded as best I could, trying to pry his hand off my throat and hold back tears. Megatron finally released his grip on her throat and watched her drop to the ground before walking out.

I rubbed my throat, it would most likely hurt for a while.

"Me and my big mouth," I muttered angrily and glanced up to see that Starscream was still there. "What are you looking at?"

"If you continue to speak out like that, you'll end up dead." He said, walking over to her and lending out his hand.

I was hesitant but eventually took his hand as he hoisted me up.

"How can you follow him?" I asked in a hushed voice, making sure none of the drones could hear me. "He has completely lost his mind!"

"I have to agree that our _Master _has lost his way," Starscream replied with the same hushed and disgusted tone.

"I, for one, think I would make an excellent leader for the Decepticons." He boasted, with a smug grin.

I looked around and leaned towards his audio receptor,

"Listen, you don't like Megatron and I'm not fond of the guy either. Let's make a deal."

Starscream raised a brow, "Oh? And what might this deal be?" He purred.

"I help you overthrow that insane buckethead and you let me be your second-in-command." I replied with a grin. If I was going to be here for a while, might as well make it interesting.

A predatory grin came across Starscream's features, letting out a dark chuckle,

" It's a deal."

* * *

**A/N: Hoooooooooooooly crap that took fOREVER to write, I am so sorry for taking so long to finish writing this thing. As I mentioned before, there's been a lot of things going on in my life so it might take a while for me to get new chapters in. I might switch off to third person POV in the story. it's not decided yet, but just warning you guys if the story suddenly shifts to third person.**

**I'll try to get a new chapter in soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
